fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Banjo-Fourie: L.O.G's Revenge
Banjo-Fourie: L.O.G's Revenge is an upcoming game developed by Rare for the Nintendo 3DS. The release date is confirmed to be 2015 and it is the sequel to Banjo-Threeie. Plot Two years after the events of Banjo-Threeie, Banjo, Kazooie, and Mumbo Jumbo are standing outside of their house looking up at Gruntilda's old lair... remembering all the adventures they used to go on. They proceed to stare at the boulder that Gruntilda is still trapped under, and sigh, longing for some more excitement in their lives. The trio decide to walk back inside Banjo's home, when all of the sudden, they hear a whirring sound. There was no doubt that the sound was coming from a machine. Then Banjo and Kazooie hear a robotic cackling... and that's when the Lord of Games, also known as L.O.G, appears before the bear, bird, and shaman. L.O.G has become angry that his vision of the Banjo-Kazooie series, Nuts 'N' Bolts, was tossed aside after he spent 8 years planning it all out. The confused Banjo, Kazooie, and Mumbo don't know what to say to the robotic lord. L.O.G then tells them that they will pay for shrugging off his so-called "genius" game, Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts 'N' Bolts. The three then try to ignore L.O.G by simply walking away from him. This angers the Lord of Games even farther. He summons a lightning bolt and directly zaps Mumbo with it. As the surprised Banjo and Kazooie watch, terrorstruck, Mumbo disappears. Banjo demands L.O.G to tell him what he did with Mumbo. The Lord of Games says that he only simply transported Mumbo to his lair, and that Banjo and Kazooie would soon follow him. He zaps the bear and bird with the exact same lightning bolt Mumbo was hit with. The two are transported to a giant fortress in the sky, hovering miles above Spiral Mountain. The Lord of Games's Lair. The two turn around, attempting to simply leave, but the entrance door is sealed shut, with no way to bust the door open. Similiar to traveling through Gruntilda's lair in the first Banjo game, Banjo and Kazooie must explore the lair, unlocking new worlds to collect Jiggies in so they can make it to the Lord of Games as this is the only way to escape his deadly lair. Although Banjo and Kazooie soon find out everything is not what it seems. After getting enough Jiggies to get to L.O.G's room, they soon find out that the Lord of Games never truly planned to trap them in his lair to kill them after all. In fact, L.O.G doesn't even have any control of his actions. The way Banjo and Kazooie find this out may surprise you, when they made it to L.O.G's room, they found the lord unmoving, as if he was turned off. Kazooie pecks the robot and it springs to life and attacks. After a long boss fight with the lord, L.O.G falls to the ground, with a shattered area in his face. As the two look down at the shattered Lord of Games, Mumbo soon joins them in the room and looks down at the dismantled robot. Mumbo points out that even though the fight is over, it doesn't feel like it is. As if it was destined to happen, right after Mumbo finishes this sentence, the three hear a loud and familiar cackle. Out of the shadows appears the old hag herself, Gruntilda, holding a controller. She told of how 2 years ago, Klungo, with the help of some Gruntlings, pushed the rock off of Gruntilda months after the events of Banjo-Threeie. After Gruntilda emerged from out of the boulder, she tracked down L.O.G and tackled him to the ground when he was least expecting it. She opened up a compartment with L.O.G's components on the back of his head, and proceeded to reprogram him so she could control his every action. With so much power at her disposal now that she could control the Lord of Games, she created L.O.G's lair and the worlds within, then made up the story that L.O.G was angry at Banjo and Kazooie in order to have an excuse at transporting them to the lair without blowing her cover. Now that the bear, bird, and shaman were all trapped in the lair, Grunty was so sure that they would not survive within the depths of the lair.'' ''Her plan seemed flawless, until Banjo and Kazooie made it to L.O.G's room sooner than she expected and found L.O.G turned off, revealing that L.O.G was being controlled by someone. After Grunty finally finishes her story, she climbs to the top of the lair. Banjo and Kazooie chase after the witch, but not before Banjo tells Mumbo to stay behind, much to Mumbo's disapointment. After a long, harsh battle with the evil witch, Gruntilda has no choice but to retreat when she realizes that there was no possible way she could beat Banjo and Kazooie. The only way out of the lair is for Banjo, Kazooie, and Mumbo to jump off the roof. The three make a leap of faith and land in the moat surrounding Spiral Mountain. The three look up at the sky, and see the tiny speck that is L.O.G's fortress. Remembering that Gruntilda escaped before they could finish her, the bear, the bird, and the shaman know that this will most certainly not be their last adventure, but when that next adventure will be, who knows? Characters Coming Soon! Gameplay Coming Soon! Worlds 9 worlds appear in Banjo-Fourie, with each world having 10 Jiggies, which are needed to unlock other worlds. Each world also houses 100 notes. 10 Jiggies also appear in L.O.G's lair, to get the Jiggies in the lair, you must beat the Robotic Gruntling for the first time to get the first Jiggy, and the last 9 are obtained by rescuing Jinjos, just like Banjo-Tooie and Threeie. The game has a total of 100 Jiggies and 1000 notes, with the note collecting formula returning to Banjo-Tooie's formula: Collecting notes in clusters with one treble clef in each world. L.O.G's Lair Jiggies Needed: 0 World number: Hub Humba Transformation: Dragon Kazooie Mumbo Spell: Unlocking doors with Mumbo's face on it. Theme: Fortress in the sky Boss: Robotic Gruntling (3 times) The hub world of Banjo-Fourie pays homage to the original Banjo-Kazooie's own hub world: Gruntilda's Lair. Both hubs are giant lairs where you can access the worlds through. To open each world, you must find puzzles in the lair, similar to Banjo-Kazooie. But when you find a puzzle, you must complete a puzzle challenge, like in Banjo-Tooie and Threeie. Fight Flight Mountain Jiggies Needed: 1 World Number: 1 Humba Transformation: Bat. Can fly as well as cling and cimb on ceilings. Can also see inside caves much better than Banjo and Kazooie Mumbo Spell: Levitation (Can levitate objects, like Glitter Gulch Mine's Mumbo spell in Banjo-Tooie) Boss: Vambat the Vampire Bat A giant mountain where many mysteries are held. Banjo and Kazooie can explore the dark caves where many dangers lurk, or hike on the mountain's peak, or both. Either way, you're sure to find many mysteries in this world. Climbing on the cave ceilings as Bat Banjo can also help uncover many secrets. Savannah Heat Waves Jiggies Needed: 5 World Number: 2 Humba Transformation: Lion. Can attack using vicious claws, this transformation allows you to talk to other lions, but at the price of being unable to talk to other animals, as they'll fear you. You'll be able to climb extremely steep cliffs by digging into the cliff with your claws. This transformation is the only way you'll be able to face the boss of this world. Mumbo Spell: Redeeming. There are some certain lions in the world that are sided with The Lion King and guard certain areas, allowing nothing to pass. Mumbo can use his magic to redeem themselves as the good lions they once were. Once redeemed, Banjo will be able to pass through within his lion form. Although Banjo can pass by lions that pace back and forth in his bear form as long as he's not seen. Boss: The Lion King The super hot savannah is a place where many animls dwell, including giraffes, zebras, baboons, wildebeast, warthogs, and meerkats. Although, there are some animals that don't appreciate Banjo and Kazooie's company, such as buzzards, rhinos, hyenas leopards, and of course, lions. Once you gain the ability to transform into a lion yourself, you'll be able to speak to the lions. There is one certain lion, named TImba, who is very important. In a very loose parody of Disney's ''The Lion King ''(With some elements of the story being altered in order to keep the story from being too similar to the real Lion King), Timba will tell the story of how years ago, his father, the king of the lions, was ran over by a stampede of elephants. After the death of the king, Timba's unnamed uncle becomes king, and is known simply by the other animals, as The Lion King. The Lion King has since overran the savannah with many dangerous predators such as hyenas, leopards, and buzzards. Even some of the lions (but not all of them) have sided with The Lion King and attack Banjo even if he is in lion form. Timba tells Banjo that he has a jiggy for him if he'll go and climb the mountain of which the king resides, and kill him. So the lion Banjo and Kazooie climb the mountain and face The Lion King in a climatic duel. Once the king is killed, Timba will finally become the true king and reward Banjo with a jiggy. Of course, there are still 9 more jiggies in the world, but the boss jiggy is the most memorable of them all. Bosses Coming soon! Category:Banjo-Kazooie Games Category:Sequels Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:2015 Category:Banjo-Kazooie (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games